This specification relates to ex-situ component recovery.
Semiconductors are manufactured in highly controlled environments. Contaminants that are not controlled or isolated can potentially reduce the yield of a semiconductor manufacturing process. Similarly, contaminants can lead to failures in processing equipment (e.g., reactors) used to manufacture semiconductors. Contaminants (e.g., water, oxygen, atmosphere, etc.) can be introduced to the processing equipment from the atmosphere surrounding the processing equipment. Contaminants can also be introduced to the processing equipment as a byproduct of the processing itself. These contaminants can accumulate on the components of the processing equipment, for example, through absorption, adsorption, or deposition. The accumulation of contaminants on the components of the processing equipment can interfere with normal operation of the processing equipment and, in turn, result in lower quality semiconductors.
Processes can be implemented to reduce the contaminants that are present in or on the components of the processing equipment in which semiconductor devices are manufactured. For example, the components of the processing equipment can be maintained by cleaning, replacing, or otherwise troubleshooting problems (e.g., identifying leaks) of the components of the processing equipment. Before the processing equipment is placed back in service, the components can be recovered (e.g., restored to operational condition) through desorption or outgassing to remove contaminants. The components can be outgassed, for example, in-situ (e.g., in the processing equipment). However, while the contaminants are being desorbed or outgassed from the components in-situ, the processing equipment is unavailable for manufacturing.